There Was One Victim
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: So maybe Garrett Reynolds didn't kill Ali. That's easy enough to handle. But he did have a victim. The April before Alison's disappearance, Garrett raped his girlfriend, Caroline, who moved to NYC the summer of Alison's death. The September of the Liars' senior year, Melissa's old best friend returns to Rosewood and gets caught up in everything troublesome. Including -A.
1. Prologue

Caroline shifted slightly to make room for the pile of books she carried in her arms as she walked. Someone's fingers suddenly shifted her hair, and she stiffened, dropping the books. Her attacker chuckled, and Caroline recognized the laughter as her boyfriend Garrett's.

"Jesus, Garrett, what are you doing?" Caroline cried. "You scared me half to death!"

But Garrett didn't reply. From there, things went downhill. Caroline recognized this scene from the countless horror movies she'd watched at Melissa's house.

Caroline belonged to a group that called themselves the NAT Club. It was just a stupid name that Ian and Garrett, its leaders, had thought of. NAT was an acronym for a Latin phrase meaning 'We See All,' an inside joke shared between Ian and Garrett. Being the leaders' girlfriends meant that Caroline and Melissa had an instant entrance. Jason was the only outsider besides Jenna Marshall, a girl who was good friends with Garrett.

It took Caroline only seconds to realize what was happening. Caroline Marie Schultz was being raped by her own boyfriend. She didn't think this would happen to her. Garrett was the sweetest boyfriend in the world, visiting her every day after school, taking her out to fancy dates every Saturday as a standing tradition.

The giggles of a young couple suddenly rang in Caroline's ears. "Ian!" giggled Melissa Hastings, Caroline's best friend. "God, stop it!" She smacked her boyfriend playfully. "Hey, there's Caroline and Garrett. Let's go say hi." That was when Caroline found the strength to shriek bloody murder.

"Caroline!" Melissa yelled. Ian and Melissa sprinted towards the crime scene. Caroline's body racked with sobs. Ian started to drag Garrett away from his girlfriend. Melissa helped Caroline quickly dress.

"Get her home," Ian stopped. "I'll take care of him."

"After tonight," Caroline choked, "This did not happen."

Melissa gave a jerky nod. Ian looked incredulous, but nodded after Melissa gave him a hard stare. Caroline's best friend drove her home to the Hastings' house. Melissa and a tear-streaked Caroline made their way through the house.

"Melissa, what happened?" 16-year-old Spencer demanded. "Did something happen with Garrett?"

"Garrett Reynolds is a sick fuck," Melissa growled, and led her outside to her barn after grabbing some food and drinks.

Caroline spent three nights at the Hastings' place. She broke up with Garrett on the fourth day, and didn't see Garrett for two years. She moved to New York City and became a French film director. She didn't hear anything from her ex until two years later, when she moved back to Rosewood.


	2. Chapter 1: Back in Town

The sun that shone down on Rosewood, Pennsylvania, was almost teasing. The memories that Caroline Schultz had of Rosewood weren't very good ones. The very last one was the one she wanted to bury forever. She was moving into the old Cavanaugh house. The family had moved across the neighborhood a year ago after an accident involving Mr. Cavanaugh's stepdaughter, Jenna.

The old house was right across from her old friend Melissa's, who didn't know she was back yet. Beside the Hastings's house was a large Victorian mansion, previously owned by the DiLaurentis family, whose son Jason was a friend was another old friend of Caroline's. Rumor had it that his sister, Alison, had been killed the summer she'd moved out.

Caroline sat on the damp lawn of her new house. The movers had left an hour ago, and she was enjoying some time to herself. Across the lawn, Melissa, looking the same as ever, looked at her. "Caroline?" she asked in disbelief as she saw the blonde hair of her old best friend. Her face spread into a broad grin.

Ian Thomas, Melissa's old boyfriend, came up beside her. "Caroline who?" he asked. Then he looked at where Melissa was looking. His square-shaped face slowly spread into a grin. Then they crossed the street together. "You didn't tell us you were back!" he exclaimed, lifting Caroline into a hug. Melissa threw her arms around her old best friend's shoulders.

"Damn, you look good," said Ian. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Graduated early," Caroline explained. "I went to a film school and got a Master's degree in photography. I directed a couple French films. One of my biggest ones was Of Gods and Men."

Melissa grinned widely. "You directed that movie?" she exclaimed. "That was one of my favorites! Wren and I saw it in theaters together!"

"Hold on, back up," Caroline said. "Wren?"

"Melissa's ex-fiancee," Ian explained. "He kissed Spencer and basically said he'd rather have Spencer as a girlfriend. Said maybe his problem was falling for the wrong sister."

"Well, Wren's a bitch if he thinks that Spencer would be a better girlfriend," Caroline said good-naturedly. "I can't think of a single reason not to love Melissa Hastings." That made Caroline's best friend grin. "There's a reason you're my best friend."

"So what's up with Jason?" Caroline asked. "I haven't seen him yet."

"Jason moved out," Melissa explained. "We don't know where he's gone. Alison died the summer after you left, and nobody's heard from him or his family since. And nobody knows who killed Alison."

"They've got no suspects whatsoever?" Caroline questioned. Both Melissa and Ian shook their heads. "That's stupid. How can they not know who killed her?"

"We're not sure," said Ian. "But come on over, let's not talk about such gruesome things. We could grab drinks. Watch a movie." Caroline nodded, and something came to mind.

"Is the NAT Club still functioning?" Caroline asked.

"No, it stopped after Garrett did what he did," Ian said. "I wasn't going to let him continue after what he did to you." Caroline smiled. She'd always liked Ian. Melissa had an awesome boyfriend. "Garrett's still in town, though. So is Jenna."

Caroline grimaced at her ex's name. "Do those two have a connection?" she hissed through gritted teeth. Ian shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Melissa took Caroline's hand, and that's how they entered the house. Mrs. Hastings was home, sitting at the counter eating French toast.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Who's the friend?" Mrs. Hastings' comment made Ian smirk. Melissa's mother did a double take. Then Caroline glanced at the movie playing on the television. Of Gods and Men. "Caroline? Caroline Schultz?"

Caroline burst out laughing. "It's nice to see you, Mrs. Hastings!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, it's good to see you, honey," she said. "We were all concerned about you after you skipped town. Where did you go?"

"I went to New York City," she explained, and launched into the explanation she'd given Ian and Melissa. "So you're essentially watching my movie."

"Directed by Avia Schultz?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"Avia is my middle name," she explained. "I used it as my first after I moved to NYC."

"It's good to see you back," said Mrs. Hastings.

Ian and Melissa broke out the champagne, and Caroline got the movie case. They poured the wine into glasses and played Scream 4. It felt good to be with friends again.

* * *

After she'd finished hanging out with Ian and Melissa, Caroline headed downtown to Lucky Leon's Cupcakes. She was in the mood for something sweet. As she exited the shop with a box of chocolate-and-buttercream-frosting cupcakes, she glanced across the road. A familiar car was parked there.

There was her ex-boyfriend, and rapist, Garrett Reynolds.


End file.
